


I Think I Might Love You (All)

by ReotheLeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -looks off into the distance-, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, eventually, god I love these stupid sports boys, one day, one probably close but pretty distant day, when I learn how to learn smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: A series of one-shots all for the characters I can't help but love in my life. God, these guys have taken my life. 
Mostly self prompted one-shots, and probably mostly fluff or slice-of-life, but if you want to request anything or want to see me attempt smut (for the first time) don't be afraid to ask!!
Current Chapters;1 - Piggyback Rides! [Sugawara Koushi x Reader]





	

“Rhiannon. Rhiannon… Come on, sweet cheeks, it’s time to wake up.”

If there was a more comforting way to wake up then to Koushi’s voice, you didn’t know if it. A yawn cracked it’s way through your jaw, and with a laugh which could almost be described as a giggle, Sugawara pushed the stray (H/C) locks off of your face.

“Good afternoon, sleepy head. You slept through fifth period again.” Despite his reprehending tone, the fondness in his hazel eyes was unmistakable. With another yawn, you leant back into your chair, and closed your eyes into a smile.

“To be fair,” Your voice was still groggy from sleep, and you had to take a minute to collect yourself. Your ever patient partner waited for you with a tender smile.

“To be fair,” you reiterated, “it was only a study period.”

At this your boyfriend began to laugh, and you soon followed suit. Grinning widely, Sugawara pulled you into a tight hug, which was slightly awkward given that you were still sitting in the chair you’d woken up in, while he was standing beside you.

“Ah, I love you, Rhiannon.” Softly, he pecked you on the cheek.

“I love you too, Koushi.” You nuzzled into his shoulder, and took a depth breath. A slight waft of sweat, hidden by the soft scent of lavender mingled with peppermint. You were tempted to lick the shoulder joint, as you had many times before; the salty tang mixed with a soft sweetness finishing with a sharpness. But that would be slightly inappropriate to do in the school library, so instead you just cuddled closer. There was a rumble in Sugawara’s chest, almost as if he knew what you had been considering and had found it amusing. Softly, you whacked him on the chest as he pulled away and grinned down at you.

Damn all practically-psychic boyfriends; sometimes it was wonderful, and other times it spread a heat to your cheeks just like at the moment.

“As much as I’d like to stay here,” Koushi’s eyebrows waggled, and you were tempted to poke your tongue out at him (okay, so maybe you did for a second). “I do have practice to go too.”

“Noooooo…” Softly you whined, and clung to Sugawara’s arm. Then an Idea struck. “Can I come too?”

Koushi gave you A Look.

“Last time you tagged along, you got hit in the face with a stray shot. Honestly, I’m not sure if you’ve got extreme clumsiness or just general bad luck.”

Nervous laughter bubbled from your throat, but you persisted, sliding your hand down his arm until it clasped his own. You rocked them back and forth gently and smiled softly up at him.

“Please, Kou?”

With a sigh of resignation, Sugawara ran his free hand through his hair.

“You know I can’t say no to you, Rhiannon.” With a laugh of success, you kissed his hand you clasped. In return, he pulled the two towards his face, and twisted them until he kissed the back of yours in return.

“Shall we, then?”

Clasping your hand slightly tighter, Sugawara pulled you out of the chair… only for your leg’s to give way, causing him to twist and catch you.

“Rhiannon?!” 

“Ahahahaaa…” you chuckled nervously, attempting to move your foot gently and flinching in pain. “Dead foot.”

“….” Koushi stared down at you, before raising his eyebrows slightly. “Really?” Softly, you bit your tongue gently, before grinning up at him nervously.

“Ah, well…. yes?”

There was a quiet minute, where Koushi stared down at you contemplatively, and you gazed back up slightly bashfully. It was slightly tense, what with you leaning all your weight on him, but then Sugawara just shook his head in amusement. Carefully, he shifted your weight onto the library table you’d just been sleeping on, and then -in one swift movement- your boyfriend heaved you up onto his back.

“Come on, then. We have a practice to get too.”

At first you were stunned silent, but then you let out a laugh of joy and draped your arms over his shoulders.

This had gone much better than you had planned.

“Forward!”

With a laugh that you could never get enough of, Koushi began to make his way towards the gym. Oh, how he loved you.

~.~

“Rhiannon.”

“Koushi.”

The pair of you were facing a dilemma. The pair of you stood on the walkway. Directly in front of you lay the gymnasium. To the right, the club rooms.

A choice had to be made. 

You wore a smirk on your face, Sugawara wore a mixture of a fond smile and an exasperated expression on his own. 

“Well, clearly-!”

“Nope.”

And now you were pouting, but Sugawara shook his head definitively. As you opened your mouth to protest, a cheer rose from your right.

“Rhiannon!”

“Rhiannon-san!”

Sugawara turned, and you grinned and waved at Koushi’s teammates.

“Hinata! Nishinoya! And Asahi-san, too!”

The two shorter boys (actually, they were more your height than short, but, well, shorter than you on Sugawara’s back!) gaped up at you, before cheering once again.

“Rhiannon, that’s so cool!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled.

“Asahi! I demand a piggy-back ride as well!”

“Uh… I don’t know if that’s-“ 

“Actually, Asahi, I was wandering if you could take Rhiannon for a bit while I get changed.”

“Koushiiiiiiii…” You whined, but your boyfriend ignored you besides turning to give you a swift kiss on the cheek. With a sigh, Asahi complied. The transferal was awkward, but the new height was, well, hilarious. And also satisfying. 

Immensely satisfying.

“I’m so tall!!!” Your eyes sparkled, as did Hinata’s and Nishinoya’s, but Koushi merely gave you another soft kiss on your hand before wandering off.

“See you in a bit.”

“Love you!” You waved as he left, and you could see the back of his ears heat up as Tanaka whooped his support from the top of the staircase.

“You too are too cute.” Nishinoya grinned, before giving a cry of excitement. “I WILL WORK HARDER UNTIL I, TOO, CAN ACHIEVE THE PERFECT RELATIONSHIP!”

“With Shimizu-san?”

“WITH SHIMIZU-SAN!” Laughing, you let Asahi carrying you into the gym.

You love Sugawara’s friends almost as much as you loved him, some days. And if that didn’t make life complete, you thought to yourself, nothing did.

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Don't be afraid to request any one shots you want to see for these helpless souls uwu 
> 
> Haikyuu!! blog; http://hailovekyuu.tumblr.com/  
> Personal blog; http://hidingfromthehotties.tumblr.com/
> 
> A super cool imagine's blog; http://haiykuties.tumblr.com/


End file.
